Solo es el comienzo
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Solo es el comienzo... el comienzo de una nueva vida, el comienzo de nuevas experiencias, de nuevas formas de amar y lo mejor de todo es que es para toda la vida. BokutoxOC.
_**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto.**_

 _ **Día 6 del reto: Viñeta escrita en 5 min o menos… (mas menteeeerah)**_

 _ **Anime: Haikyuu!**_

 _ **Pareja: BokutoxOC**_

* * *

 _Solo es el comienzo_

—Bokuto…

— ¡Aquí está la manta! ¡Aquí está la bata!... ¡¿Dónde están las llaves?! ¡¿Dónde las dejé?!—Isae veía pasar a su esposo de un lado al otro. La escena era graciosa y a la vez provocaba tirarle un ladrillo para que se quedara quito.

—Amor…

— ¡¿Te duele?! ¡¿Te sientes bien?! —Bokuto se acercó a Isae con desespero y ella lo único que se le ocurrió al momento fue darle una cachetada para que se calmara.

— ¿Podrías calmarte un segundo? —dijo la hermosa mujer con mucha calma.

— ¿Quieres que me calme?... ¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar si estas a punto de dar a luz?! —Isae rodó los ojos al ver que Bokuto volvió a salir corriendo dentro de la habitación buscando las llaves.

—Están dentro del bolsillo de tu pantalón—la mujer tenía la paciencia de Dios ya que estar a punto de dar a luz, con dolores insoportables y soportar también a su escandaloso y nervioso esposo no era tarea fácil.

— ¡Aquí están! Por eso te amo y… —Isae lo tomó de la camisa y lo hizo bajar hasta que los ojos de ambos estuvieran a la misma altura… ella estaba sentada en un borde de la cama.

—Escúchame bien, o te calmas o te calmo a golpes… ¿entendiste, corazón?

—Fuerte y claro—Isae lo soltó sin dejar de darle su mirada de tigre para que siguiera tranquilo.

Ya dentro del carro Isae tuvo más dolores, fuertes. Bokuto tomó su mano y le dio unas pocas caricias para que viera que la estaba apoyando y que estaba ahí para ella y su hijo. A los pocos minutos llegaron al hospital, todo fue tan rápido que Bokuto no tuvo tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas… como llamar a sus padres y amigos por ejemplo.

—Contesta…—iba de un lado al otro por el pasillo afuera de la habitación que le asignaron a Isae—desgraciado… contesta Kuroo…

— _¿Qué demonios quieres, Bokuto?_

—Oi, oi, oi… a mí no me hables así.

— _¿Qué no te hable… así? ¡Son las malditas 3 de la mañana! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te hable?! ¡¿Con amor, compresión y ternura?!_

—Pues deberías, estoy en el hospital con Isae… ya viene… —la voz de Bokuto sonó diferente.

—… _¡¿ya?! No y que Isae tenía cuatro meses de embarazo._

—… ¡Eso fue hace seis meses!

— ¡Señor, deje de hacer escándalo que hay más pacientes! —una enfermera regordeta le gritó desde la recepción para que bajara la voz.

—Mira quién habla—dijo en voz baja—escúchame desgraciado, sé que debes estar en alguna de tus andanzas y con una probabilidad del 98% que estés con una mujer en la cama pero me importa un pepino eso. Quítate el condom, báñate, ponte los pantalones y te vienes para acá ¡ya!

— ¡Señor! —Bokuto se inclinó varias veces en dirección a la enfermera que lo veía desde su puesto.

—Amor… —Bokuto se volteó a ver a su esposa que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Cabellos cortos, color castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos almendrados. No supo cómo ni cuándo se había enamorado de esa mujer…. Ahora estaba a punto de ser padre y nadie estaba ahí para apoyarlo— ¿todo bien?

—Sí, estaba hablando con Kuroo… dijo que viene—Isae le sonrió y volvió a entrar a la habitación con cuidado—maldito Kuroo me trancó. Siguiente llamada… contesta…—Bokuto estaba con su pantalón de pijama que tenía varios dibujos de búhos y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta agarrada a última hora.

— _¿Qué demonios quieres a esta hora?_ —la voz de Akaashi a otro lao de la línea sonó más que fastidiada— _son las malditas 3 de la mañana._

—Sí, ya sé.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—Isae va a dar a luz y…

— _Voy cuando salga el sol._

—… —Bokuto miró su teléfono, le había trancado—desgraciado.

 _ **4 horas después.**_

— ¡ARG! —Isae gritaba de dolor, ya era la segunda vez que la doctora iba a verla.

—4 cm, un poco más y pronto tendrán a su bebé con ustedes—Isae sudaba y Bokuto solo podía ayudar limpiándole la frente ya que Isae había dejado muy en claro que mientras tuviera dolores que ni le dirigiera la palabra.

—Amor…

— ¡Cállate la boca, Bokuto!

—… —el joven se sentó en su silla y dejó que su esposa se calmara.

—Perdóname, amor.

—Tranquila, quédate tranquilita ahí.

Bokuto salió del cuarto y se puso a revisar mensajes y cosas que lo distrajeran. Se había prometido estar clamado pero al ver que eso era muy difícil entonces no encontraba manera de buscar su paz interior en esos momentos.

—Bokuto… —el aludido levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Kuroo—buenos días futuro padre.

— ¿Estabas con alguien o no?

—… con dos…

—Eres un infeliz, por eso jamás sentaras cabeza.

—Y por decir eso tu jamás tuviste a dos al mismo tiempo—Kuroo le regaló una sonrisa gatuna.

 _ **2 horas después.**_

Bokuto estaba con Kuroo en sala de espera. Como Isae no dilató lo suficiente, y ya habían pasado varias horas, decidieron ir con la cesárea. Bokuto se tocaba la cabeza con preocupación, puede que todo saliera bien pero nada le quitaba una la idea que algo pudiera ir mal porque era posible.

—Ey… —Bokuto levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Akaashi—tu café.

—Gracias desgraciado—dijo el futuro padre con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad al ver el vaso de café caliente.

—Señor—todos voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar a la enfermera— ¿quiere conocer a su bebé?

—… —a Bokuto se le fue el aire y su cuerpo casi cae al suelo. Casi deja caer el café si no es que Akaashi lo ataja a tiempo.

—Sí, sí quiere—Kuroo y Akaashi lo tomaron de los hombros y lo guiaron hacia donde estaban los otros bebés.

Cuando llegaron vieron a varios de ellos, todos llorando y abrigados con mantas y gorros de colores.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —peguntó Akaashi.

—Que voy a saber si ni siquiera lo he visto aun.

—Busca al más feo—Bokuto miró feo a Kuroo.

Siguieron buscando hasta que sintieron que alguien golpeó el vidrio de la sala y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la enfermera sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé envuelto en matas color azul con gris y varios búhos tejidos. Bokuto no sabía que sentir, ese era su bebé, el fruto de su… de su interior.

—Ah…

—Felicitaciones amigo—dijo Kuroo para hacer reaccionar a Bokuto.

—Felicitaciones—dijo Akaashi mirando al tierno bebé bostezar y mover sus brazos tiernamente—no parece hijo tuyo.

—… —Bokuto sonrió y se quedó mirando a su pequeño hijo—esto es solo el comienzo… y lo que nos falta pequeño.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiis again!**_

 _ **Les dije que llegaría y aquí llegue la yo. Pues quise hacer algo tierno, puede que me haya pasado de 900 pero a todos nos pasa ;3 espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios. La siguiente temática del reto será… tan tan tan… un OS basado en uno de los 5 sentidos… y ya tengo la idea y a las que le guste el lemon digan YO! Esta vez no será un lemon de Kuroo, sorry Kuroo kitty girls. Será de alguien más, alguien a quien todas queremos pero no sabemos que lo queremos XD**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego y se me comportan :3**_


End file.
